Power Stone 2
thumb|240px|right|Trailer Power Stone 2, a 2000 multiplayer fighting sequel to the original Power Stone, featured the original cast (minus the hidden characters Kraken and Valgas, who are only playable in Power Stone Collection) as well as several new characters. It built on the innovative gameplay introduced by its predecessor by allowing up to four players to choose from multiple characters, and use the environment around them for advantage. Characters Returning Characters * Edward Falcon * Rouge * Wang-Tang * Ryoma * Ayame * Gunrock * Jack * Galuda * Kraken - (Power Stone Collection only) * Valgas - (Power Stone Collection only) New Characters * Accel * Gourmand * Julia Whitepearl * Pete * Pride - Edward Falcon's father from London. He first appeared in the first Power Stone game as "Falcon's Father". * Mel - is a young lady who runs the Item Shop, where items can be upgraded. Non-Playable Characters * Pharaoh Walker - A giant sphinx-like robot, controlled by numerous small men. The men can send homing electric spheres to damage the player, while the sphinx itself can attack by lashing out its tongue, crouching down and spinning its legs or jumping up and paralyzing the player upon landing. On top of that, the sphinx sports a powerful laser on top which is fired as well. Players can hack away at the creature's legs until it falls, at which point the more vulnerable head comes into striking range periodically. Alternately, players can attempt to take control of the powerful laser weapon and use it to shoot the head, dealing heavy damage. Assuming that a time limit has been set on the stage, if the Pharaoh Walker is not defeated within the time restraint, it will jump onto a hill in the background and shoot its laser onto the playing field, instantly killing everyone. * Dr. Erode - The villain of the game; a monstrous giant sitting at a table. Items can be retrieved from his meal and hurled at his head; with sufficient damage, his even more vulnerable heart will be exposed momentarily, allowing for further damage. His attacks include stabbing the table with his knife, lunging his arm at the player to grab and eat him/her, drinking from his cup and hurling it out, shooting lightning from his hands, and calling forth bee-like creatures to attack the player. If not defeated within the time limit, Dr. Erode will shoot a final blast of lightning from both hands, killing all. Gameplay The sequel features the same style of 3-D combat, but now allows up to four players to play simultaneously. There are new maps, some of which contain multiple areas and moving sections. The sequel also features an entirely new arsenal of weapons, from futuristic handguns to gigantic mallets, and magic wands to vehicles. Players can collect these items in a special Adventure Mode; they can then be traded at a special Item Shop, or combined together to form new items. Item Shop An innovative addition to Power Stone 2 is Adventure Mode. This mode is functionally identical to the "1-on-1" and "Arcade" modes; however, there is an additional inventory filled with items and money that the player has collected. These may then be taken to the game's Item Shop, run by secret character Mel. The overall goal of the Item Shop is to allow players to gain access to new items; either by purchasing them, or by combining existing items in a 'mixing' process. This gives the game considerable additional longevity, as many of the best or most entertaining items are available only from the Item Shop. Gallery Image:PowerMel.png|''Mel'' Image:PowerPride.png|''Pride'' Image:Power2PharaohWalker.png|''Pharaoh Walker'' Image:Power2Erode.png|''Dr. Erode'' Box Art and Advertisements Image:Power2Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:Power2CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:Power2Europe.png|''Europe'' Image:PSCJapan.png|Collection Japan Image:PSCCoverScan.png|Collection U.S. Image:PSCEurope.png|Collection Europe Image:PowerStone2Ad.png|''Advertisement'' Category:Games Category:Fighting Games